


you joined me within

by anandrew



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Graphic Description, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, this was meant to be briefer oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anandrew/pseuds/anandrew
Summary: shameless loceit smut that i needed to get out of my system. gifted to @nonchimerical on tumblr.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	you joined me within

“I-it’s … been a while,” Logan breathed against Janus’ lips as a finger pressed to his entrance. The deceitful side raised a brow, amusement found in his exhale.

“I’ll go slow, don’t worry,” Janus reassured in a purr as he inched the tip of his appendage further. Logan winced as he was gently penetrated; the gesture smoothed with a thoughtful kiss to the edge of his mouth.

“It’s alright,” Janus mumbled, another hand coming up to brush a thumb against Logan’s cheek. The action was distracting enough for Janus to curl his finger against the taut wall of Logan’s entrance. His breathing hitched & Janus dragged hovering lips up his jawline, a moment allowed for adjusting until the digit was straightened & pressed deeper still.

“Janus--” Logan’s voice had a mind of its own then & he wondered if being incapable of controlling the demure whimpers leaving his mouth was anything like how Remus felt, unable to control his own verbal deluges. The thought only lasted until Janus’ teeth grazed against his earlobe. Altogether, it wasn’t much but between the hand so tenderly lingering on his cheek & the finger beginning to stretch a part of him that hadn’t been touched by another in so long, Logan was being sent somewhere that dulled his mind to an aching silence. His grip on the back of Janus’ shirt twitched tighter, a rush of air deflated his lungs, sending a chill down Janus’ spine.

“Too much?” He whispered against Logan’s ear, not waiting for an answer before sliding his appendage deeper, second knuckle stretching him further. Instead of an intelligible response, Logan yelped softly, hips flinching. Janus chuckled, the hand on his cheek moving to cradle the back of his head.

“You’re alright,” He mumbled, summoning a third hand to rest restrictively on Logan’s waist. “You’re doing very well,” Janus pressed further, feeling Logan strain gently against him as the finger reached its end.

Logan panted, feeling himself tremble around it, tremble against Janus, Janus inside him like this; the thoughts circled & the cold shock of the other’s icy lips trailing mindlessly down his neck didn’t help keep his sounds down.

“That’s alright,” Janus whispered against the hollow of Logan’s throat before nibbling across his collarbone; vaguely Logan was aware the sensation was another distraction as the digit inside him curled. “Be as loud as you need to be.” Though Janus acknowledging it only made the scarlet on his cheeks creep towards his ears.

“Jan...Don’t--” Logan’s voice broke off into another soft cry as Janus slid the digit back & pressed against his bundle of nerves with an accuracy that would’ve startled the logical side if he were more coherent.

“Shhh,” Janus breathed, fingers tangling through Logan’s hair, lips meeting his ear again. “You’re doing so well,” Logan whimpered, hips burning with the need to move against Janus’ hand. The desire knotted his stomach tightly until he wasn’t altogether sure that the whimpers weren’t melancholic. He clung to Janus’ back, the layers of cloth he still wore making it impossible to feel any inch of his skin that wasn’t already pressed against him; the realization made the longing worsen, to the point of moaning Janus’ name again through the distress on his tongue.

The sound was met with a chuckle, not the first today but certainly the most resounding in Logan’s mind, as though Janus wasn’t inside him just a few inches but all the way; in his head, knowing his thoughts already. The way Janus began rubbing the sensitive spot then almost gave validity to the hypothesis. Was Janus in his head? It didn’t seem too unlikely. Maybe it was the endorphins running mad through his blood but the more Logan thought on it, the less he was opposed to the idea.

“Good,” Janus breathed approvingly, digit circling a rhythm that made Logan’s knees weak, though he was certain somehow that if he did manage to fall, Janus would catch him very easily. “Good boy, Logan.”


End file.
